


get down on you knees and tell me you love me

by AriPatari



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Group chat thingy i really just love, I'm not that funny though i try sorry, Lashton - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, coming out i guess, mention of harry styles - Freeform, slight malum tension, the title is all time low if you cared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriPatari/pseuds/AriPatari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael: i know you like me i feel the sexual tension</p><p>calum: ... no mike no ok</p><p>michael: you want the $5 foot long ay</p><p>calum: miCHEASDL GOERDON CLIFFPSDRD</p>
            </blockquote>





	get down on you knees and tell me you love me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I'm not that funny but one could assume

luke: guys ash and i have something to tell you

calum: is it that one of you have a daddy kink or

michael: is it that one of you guys are pregnant

calum: is it that you guys have the herps ay

luke: gUYS NO

calum: why is ash silent then

michael: got something to hide ay ashy

ashton: i literally just joined this conversation ok i lost my phone

luke: guys can we be serious for like 1 second?

michael: or 5?

calum: did you just

ashton: he just

michael: i just

ashton: we should have known they wouldn't be serious for longer than a second, no not even a second lil shits we know this band

luke: true true

calum: damn boys just spit it out if its that you guys are fucking we know you guys aren't that silent

ashton: god dmanint no well yes but no

michael: are you guys exclusive or just fwb

luke: omfg

ashton: jesus the thing we wanted to tell you is that luke and i have been dating for 4 months and we're just now telling you because you dipshits wpuld fucking write it in the sky and we wanted to keep it to ourselves

calum: I KNEW IT I SHIPPED LASHTON SINCE ASHTON JOINED THE BAND OK YES YES YES THE SHIP HAS SAILED AY THIS VOYAGE TO BRAZIL

luke: so you support us?

ashton: i think this means that he wants to be the one to marry us if we get married

luke: "if" you mean "when"

michael: sorry i just accidentally broke a table because you guys would be cute if it weren't you guys and malum is number 1

calum: did anyone just cry at what luke just texted

ashton: we're sitting 3 feet away from you cal you didn't cry and mikey you actually did not break a table 

michael: oh well you're a genious now aren't you

luke: my baby's a genius :)

michael: ew

calum: they're cute and now they're kissing ok

michael: hey cal

calum: wha

michael: let's make malum a thing ok

calum: why ew no

michael: ecu me

michael: we're the superior ship

michael: and i know you want all this

calum: what

michael: i know you like me i feel the sexual tension

calum: ... no mike no ok

michael: you want the $5 foot long ay

calum: miCHEASDL GOERDON CLIFFPSDRD 

luke: im pretty sure 80% of our fans ship lashton

michael: guess whose back?

michael: you?

michael: JESUS STOP IGNORING ME


End file.
